Toons 2 (Cars 2) (StevenandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
(TongueSpeakingFool Productions logo) (The World Grand Prix race is starting) (All the characters including Ted are ready to race in the Prix) Ted: How'd you like to come and see the world with me? (The characters are still ready to race) Blu: *gasps* You mean it?! Shaw: It is my absolute honor to introduce to you: the first ever World Grand Prix. Blu: Woo-hoo! Go, Ted! Tagline: They're seeing the sights, (Blu and Ted are watching a Japanese show similar to "Wipeout") Blu: That's funny right there. (Videogame Shark cheers at the camera after what happened to the contestant, and Blu and Ted laugh at it) Tagline: they're meeting new friends, Jack Frost: Ted! Ted: See you at the race. Jack Frost: Yes, you will see Jack. I like this. (The tags on Jack's Jacket says "Ciao, Ted!") Ted: He is so getting beat tomorrow! Tagline: but there's been one small mistake. Gru: These Americans are clearly master-spies. Blu: Excuse me, ma'am. Jewel: This cannot be him. Gru: Is he American? Blu: Look out, ladies! Blu's fitting to get funky! Jewel: Extremely. Gru: Done a trim. Gru, American intelligence. Blu: Blu, average intelligence. (Ted and Jack race to the finish line with everyone cheering for them) Alfred Pennyworth: Ted and Jack duel for that inside as they head toward the first turn. Mr. Greene: Blu cannot win the race. Shere Khan (LA): Instead of saying "Ka-chow!", he's gonna go "Ka-boom!". (An explosion is heard) Gru: We need your help, Blu! Blu: You know I'm just a bird. Gru: It's his cover. (Blu makes funny faces) Gru: Brilliant! Jewel: Am I missing something? Tagline: From StevenandFriends Productions Gru: No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. Blu: Is that how you see me? Gru: That's how everyone sees you. Isn't that the idea? Ted: Blu! I'm sticking by you the way you always stick by me! Gru: Ready? Blu: Is popeman catholic? Mike Wazowski: Like you care, though. Vlad Vladikoff: You gotta be kidding me! (Jewel flies out of the Big Ben like an airplane) (Blu washes himself in the bathroom) (Vlad Vladikoff goes into the airplane and falls into the ink truck) Mr. Greene: It's the American spy! Gru: Hang on! (Mighty Eagle flies in) (An gunshot explosion is heard consisting of two bullets) (Blu and Ted laugh while watching the game) (Jack and Ted ride in the dirty road at night) Blu: Dad gum! Computer: Gatling gun, request acknowledged. (Gru uses the grenades to explode the swirling road, and he gets away with the exploded swirling road) Blu: Shoot! I didn't mean it. Computer: Request acknowledged. (A gunshot nearly misses Gru, making a nuclear explosion) Blu: I didn't mean that kind of shoot! Computer: Deploying shoot. (A parachute makes Blu go up in the air) Jewel: Come on, get in here! Ted: Oh my gosh! (Blu takes Ted up to the sky) Title: Toons 2 Blu: (as Lord Hater) Make me a German bird! Computer: Request acknowledged. Blu: (as a funny German costume with a green hat) Check it out! I'm wearing bluhousen! Make me a monster emoji! Computer: Request acknowledged. Blu: (as Mighty Sven) What the?! Hahahahahahaha! (Ted sighs in disgust) Tagline: Coming Soon. Category:StevenandFriend's Transcripts Category:Cars 2 Trailer Transcript